Trouble
by Kali-WolfChilde
Summary: What happens when you cross the Winchester brothers with a determined Southern woman born and raised in the country? You got it. Trouble. Rated M for possible gory scenes/other stuff.   Summary stinks, I know, but I was in a rush to publish


_**Episode One**_

_South Carolina; Monday, May 30__, 2011__; 11:00 p.m. _

I grinned and laughed as I sat on the bar stool at the bar I was currently at.

The men had just finished up with dancing for us ladies, and as the DJ tried to find a ladies' only song to play.

" Very nice talent," the woman seated next to me purred, her eyes casually scoping out the men in the club.

" Ain't that the truth," I agreed with her. " So, so many fish in the sea, but how many of them can you rope and take home for dinner?"

The woman laughed, downing a vodka shot.

" I see several fish here I wouldn't mind roping and cooking something up with," another lady piped up, and the lady beside promptly started choking on her vodka, forcing me to hit her on the back to get her to breathing normally again.

Grabbing another shot for each of us, I paid for a shot for the lady that'd spoken, then returned to glancing over the crowd gathered on the dance floor.

The song that came on then was one I thoroughly enjoyed, and I let out a loud cheer as I set my shot glass down and got up, heading for the dance floor, which was currently now filled only with women.

" Ladies and gents, this song here is a special request from some of our regulars. Ladies, show how well you can dance for Colt Ford's _Hip Honk at a Honky Tonk_!" the DJ announced, and as the music video started playing on the TV screens throughout the dance part of the club.

" Let's go catch us some fish!" the woman I'd been drinking with shouted to me, and I cheered along with other women as I began to dance along to the music, which poured from a dozen speakers mounted in the walls of the club. As I moved, a fine sheen of sweat began to pearl on my forehead, chest, and shoulders, but I didn't care, the alcohol had finally loosened up my body enough for me to pull off moves I normally wouldn't have dared trying.

When the song was over, I made my way back to the bar, downing the pina colada slushie shot the bartender handed me, the buzz heightening the happy way I felt.

" You got a ride home?" he asked me, and I nodded, using the handkerchief from my pocket to wipe away the sweat.

" Yeah, I just gotta use the – ladies' room first," I told him, paying my tab for the night.

Heading straight for the ladies' room, I was glad when I got inside and found it to be a few degrees cooler than the rest of the club. The walls also kept out a lot of the loud, ear-rattling music, which was a welcome respite. Quickly going into one of the stalls, I reemerged minutes later and washed my hands.

Using a paper towel to dry them off, I grabbed the sink and leaned against the mirror when I began to feel a little flushed and light-headed. Using a wet paper towel, I dabbed at my face, hoping to erase the hot feeling coursing through me, but that soon became impossible.

Grabbing the wall to hold myself up, I winced when I heard the door briefly open and close. I started to turn around, but strong arms suddenly encircled me from behind, and a hand came up to cover my mouth. Before I could even begin to struggle, two fingers were pressed to my forehead, and I went out like a light.

_Sioux Falls, South Dakota; Tuesday, May 31__, 2011__; 8:00 a.m. _

I woke up to the smell of bacon frying, and coffee brewing.

Groaning, I reached up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, then slowly blinked them open. My entire body froze up when I caught sight of my surroundings, and realized I wasn't in my friends' apartment. Quickly sitting up, I groaned when that made my body hurt for some reason.

The couch made a squeaking noise, and I froze again when I heard footsteps, then an older man with a close-cut beard appeared.

" Didn't think you'd be up yet," he said, then came over, holding out a cup of coffee.

Scared, I reached out and took the mug from him, trying to steady my shaking hand as I warily sniffed at the coffee.

" You feelin' okay?" the man asked me as he stood there, and I warily nodded, taking a sip of the coffee. I quickly downed the entire mug, not looking at the man as I handed the mug back to him. " Think you could stomach eggs and bacon for breakfast?"

I nodded again, watching him walk off. Spying a set of keys sitting on the coffee table, I quickly grabbed them, tucking them into my pocket, the money by them along with them, then I kept sitting there until the guy returned, a tray of food in his hands.

He handed me the tray, and I stared down at the food.

" I ain't the best cook, but I think you'll find the food edible," the man said after I just stared at the food.

Still scared and not having a clue as to where I was, I sniffed at the food, and after nibbling everything, I quickly wolfed it down, even the orange juice, though I didn't normally drink the stuff.

Full, I set the tray on the coffee table, then returned to staring at the floor.

" So, think you could tell me your name?" the man asked.

I opened my mouth to tell him, but was so scared that I just closed my mouth again and shook my head.

" My name's Bobby," the man said. " You need to go to the bathroom or anything?"

Soon as he mentioned it, I realized I did, but I didn't want to leave the couch. The phone suddenly rang, scaring me, and he moved off to go answer it. The second he moved away, I bolted off the couch, ignoring how he started chasing me as I ran at the nearest door and bolted outside.

Seeing the black car parked nearby, I found it was unlocked, so I dove inside, quickly locking the doors and pulling out the keys I'd grabbed.

The old man came out of the building I'd been in, quickly moving towards the car, but I found the right key and started the car up, then peeled rubber getting away. Pulling my friend's phone out of my pocket, I saw it was working, so I typed in shopping district, and came up with a listing for a street that had restaurants and shops along both sides of the street.

Following the directions, I quickly reached the street half an hour later, and after managing to park the big car, I hurried towards one of the restaurants, slipping inside and trying to find a place where I could hide.

That didn't happen, because one of the waitresses came over and gently touched my arm, causing me to jump.

" You okay, hun?" she asked, and I shook my head.

" Someone after you?" she asked, and I nodded. " A man?" she asked me, and I nodded again. " What did he do?"

I tried to speak, but was too scared, so I pointed at her pen and pad in her apron, then wrote that he didn't do anything, but I needed a place to hide for a few hours.

" Of course, hun," she said, crumpling the paper up and putting it in her pocket. " One of our kitchen workers didn't show up today. Think you could handle some stockroom details, and some sweeping?"

I eagerly nodded, following her back to the kitchen, then accepting the apron and that she handed me, slipping both on, then listening to the stuff she told me to do. After making sure I knew what I was supposed to do, she went back out front, leaving me to do the work she'd told me to.

_Sioux Falls, South Dakota; Tuesday, May 31__, 2011__; 12:00 p.m. _

I finished up with the last of the restocking the soap and stuff in the kitchen, then went out to the waitress lady, waiting on her to notice me waiting there before glancing at the clock for the umpteenth time.

" You want something to eat?" the woman asked me, and I hesitated before nodding, so she led me back into the kitchen, telling one of the cooks to fix me a burrito. Grateful for her kindness, I stood away from the food-prep area, gobbling the burrito down as fast as I could without choking or getting sick.

I was almost done when one of the waitresses from the front came back and told the head waitress that there were two guys wanting to talk to her.

She told them to come on back to the office, then started to leave. Two men started to come into the kitchen, and one of them happened to glance straight at me.

He elbowed the other guy, and his gaze moved to me, too. The second they started towards me, I bolted, scooting around the kitchen workers as I ran for the kitchen exit. Shoving the door open, I bolted outside and began running as fast as I could, keeping out of sight of as many people as possible as I looked for a place to hide.

I never found one. The black car I'd stolen screeched to a halt at the end of an alley maybe five minutes later, and the two men got out and came towards me. Spying a fire escape above the top of a dumpster, I ran for it, but didn't reach it before strong arms quickly circled around me, pulling me backwards.

I started kicking out with my feet, trying to get free, but the blond guy had too strong of a grip, and he easily hauled me backwards, pulling me into the car and tightening his grip around my chest when I refused to quit struggling.

" Look, lady, I don't like that you stole my car, so don't make me knock you out to get you back to Bobby's," he said, and I went still, fuming and scared as the other guy climbed in the front of the car and started it back up, turning it around and heading it in the direction I'd come from.

Once we reached the building I'd fled earlier, the guy driving got out of the car and came around to the back, opening the door. I immediately twisted and kicked out with my foot and caught him in the knee, causing him to hop back as I started struggling again, then managed to get free of the guy holding me.

I'd gotten maybe five feet before he had grabbed me again, hoisting me up off the ground and carrying me inside.

" Dang, feisty kid," the guy from earlier noted as the blond guy dragged me over to the couch and forced me face-first down onto it, kneeling on my back and pinning my arms behind me.

" We don't want to hurt you, we only want to talk," the other guy said, and I shot him a hate- and fear-filled look, causing him to stop where he was.

The guy kneeling on my back pressed his knee against the base of my spine then, and I went completely still, afraid of him breaking my back.

" Will you at least calm down long enough to talk for a little while?" the older guy – Bobby, he'd said – asked me.

I wanted to tell him to kiss my ass, but I still couldn't talk, so I barely nodded, and he motioned for the blond guy to let me go and move away from me. Wincing, I slowly sat up, my eyes moving immediately to the floor.

" What's your name?" Bobby asked, but I still couldn't talk, so I didn't even look up.

" Where are my keys?" the blond guy asked, so I reached into my pocket, tossing them onto the coffee table. " The money?" he asked, so I tossed that onto the table beside the money.

" You know you could get arrested for stealing a car?" he asked, and I flinched.

" This is Sam, and Dean," Bobby said. " They're brothers. And I think you need to listen to what we have to say before you try escaping again."

When he came and sat on the other end of the couch, I scooted as far from him as I could, not looking at him as he began explaining where I was, and why I'd been brought there.

_Sioux Falls, South Dakota; Tuesday, May 31__, 2011__; 3:00 p.m. _

Nearly three hours later, and I was feeling even sicker, and more scared.

" She's looking a little green around the gills," Sam said, then went and got me something to drink.

I tried to drink the orange juice, but my hands were alternately shaking and clenching into fists that I had to set the glass down.

" You okay, kid?" Bobby asked me.

I shook my head, clenching my fists tighter, trying to hold back my temper.

" Sam," Dean said, but I sprang up off the couch, slamming into Sam and knocking him to the floor.

" Monsters!" I screamed, trying to get my hands on Sam's throat but failing, because Dean hauled me away from him. " Monsters! Kidnappers! Murderers!"

" I think this chick's gone around the bend," Dean said as he hauled me back to the couch. When he sat me down, though, I sprang back up, intending to go after him this time, until he suddenly kicked the coffee table out of the way.

" Sit," he ordered, but I shook my head.

" Don't make me hurt you," he warned.

" Dean, just back down," Bobby told him.

" We don't know what this chick is," Dean told him, his eyes never leaving me.

" We can't chance hurting an innocent," Bobby told him.

" Please, just sit back down," Sam told me, but I refused to move, jumping and tripping backwards over the coffee table when a phone rang. Bobby went to answer it, and the look on his face when he came back wasn't a happy one.

" One of my old friends from Arizona said there's a pack of werewolves terrorizing campers at local campgrounds. He needs you boys to head down there and help clear up the mess," Bobby told Sam and Dean.

" We're not leaving you alone with this chick," Dean immediately said.

" You've gotta go help with the werewolf problem," Bobby pointed out.

" Then little miss grand-theft-auto is coming with us," Dean said.


End file.
